Country Club
by Ek01
Summary: (Based on the City Mouse and Country Mouse story) In New York City, two mouse cousins—one from Manhattan, another from Georgia, are caught in the middle of an animal uprising.
1. The revalation

The chase had gotten so intense, that Rick and Larry took a turn, reaching a building that millions of people had been attending for some reason.

"GUYS, PLEASE!!" Rick exclaimed. "HUMANS ARE NOT ALL THAT BAD!!"

"What makes you say that?!" A cat, much like Whiskers exclaimed.

Rick pulled down a large curtain. Behind the curtain, was something absolutely shocking.

Multiple humans watched the stage where more humans were watching others dance around, in what appeared to be man-sized cat costumes!

"What the hell?" Rick asked at the sight of this.

"Because Jellicles can and Jellicles do

Jellicles do and Jellicles can

Jellicles can and Jellicles do

Jellicles do and Jellicles can

Jellicles can and Jellicles do"

These people danced about in cat costumes, continuously frolicking amidst a background of a junkyard. Neither of them knew what the HELL a "Jellicle" was, but both the city mouse and the country mouse were completely stunned at this...

Humans didn't hate animals—they were embracing them!

"Because Jellicles can and Jellicles do

Jellicles do and Jellicles can

Jellicles can and Jellicles do

Jellicles do and Jellicles can

Jellicles can and Jellicles do"

After viewing all these humans dance like that, that cat had a revelation.

"CALL OFF THE WAR!!" He exclaimed. "CALL IT OFF!!"

The animals obeyed, having seen the error of their ways. They left the theater, and walked back to their respective homes, feeling much better about themselves. Later on, the humans started to notice their animals were more well-behaved and properly behaving than from before. They hugged each other, knowing that it was all over.

Rick and Larry hugged as well, for they were the ones who had ended it.


	2. The Country

In the hills of Southern Georgia, there lay a small plantation house. It was abandoned since the long days of slavery for over 300 years, and in that time, a family of mice and other animals had taken up residence within.

A young mouse by the name of Rick lived there, along with his aging mother. At some point, Rick's father died in a tragic cat accident, and as such, they do not speak of it. One day, Rick's mother had clambered up the massive mailbox, which used to belong to the people living there, and found a small letter within.

She gasped.

"I've got to tell Richard!" She exclaimed.

Rick's mother scrambled up a kitchen table with only three legs to find her son, playing a small banjo made from pieces of wood and two strings of human hair.

"Richard!" She exclaimed. "I've got something for you!" Rick's mom held up a small piece of paper.

"What is it, ma?" Rick asked.

"You got a letter..." she said, letting him hold the paper. "From your cousin Larry in New York.."

"Larry?" Rick said. "I've never heard of him..."

"Your father never told you..." Rick's mom said. "But a long time ago, my brother went to New York and got engaged to an incredibly wealthy woman—they're both dead now, but their son, Larry is the sole heir to the fortune!"

"Wow..." Rick said. "I never thought I'd ever have a rich cousin."

"Well, that's the thing!" Rick's mom said. "He'd like it if you could come over to New York City and meet him! And maybe...you could even get some of his moneyyyyy?"

"No, ma." Rick said. "I'm not one to steal, and neither should you be."

"Sorry.." Rick's mother said.

"BUT THIS IS SOOOOO EXCITING!!" Rick exclaimed. "I GOT A COUSIN!"

"Yeah!" Rick's mom replied.

"I've got to pack tonight if I'm gonna make it there by this weekend!" Rick said, rushing off to his room.

That evening, Rick's mother took him out to the train station, and he managed to get into a smaller hole for mice. The train left Georgia, and Rick's eyes widened, for he had never seen the entire eastern seaboard within a single evening, much less left the house for the weekend.


	3. The City

"A letter from my cousin?" Lawrence J. Maus asked one day.

"Yes, indeed." The pigeon postman replied. "He told me that he is coming to visit shortly."

"But I am SIMPLY not prepared!" Larry exclaimed. "The house is in SUCH a state of DISARRAY!!"

The home that Larry had taken up residence in, was an enormous mansion that hadn't been touched by humans in decades. As such, it looked absolutely perfect in every way.

Lawrence walked over to a massive refrigerator that was stocked with all the small foods that a mouse could ever want, and emptied it into a small pile.

He nodded, feeling very accomplished.

"There." Larry replied. "Now, it's absolutely PERFECT!"

—————————

Meanwhile, Rick had just arrived in the city and was looking around at all the sights as he walked to where the letter said he would meet Larry.

"WELL!" He exclaimed, staring at the reflective surface of a lady's red heel. "If that don't beat all! A red mirror!"

Rick started to adjust his hair, making delighted squeaks. The lady who wore those red heels looked down and flinched at the tiny rodent.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!!" The lady exclaimed. "...a RAT!!"

"...uh..." Rick said, tipping his flat-brimmed hat. "Top of the mornin'?"

The lady started to whack her purse at the rodent, scaring him off just enough to make him land right in front of Larry.

"Are you...Larry?" Rick asked.

"Yes." Larry replied, smiling proudly.

"OH JEEZ IS IT NICE TO MEET YOU!!" Rick exclaimed, wildly shaking his cousin's hand. "Hey, I'm gonna stay here for a few days, y'all got a place to crash?"

"As a matter of fact, I do.." Larry said.

—————-

"WOOOOWWW!!" Rick said. "This place is HUUUUUUGE!"

"We're mice, Richard—it's supposed to be huge." Larry said.

Rick skittered across the floor, feeling his paws skate. He ran into the bathroom, looking at the massive tub filled to the brim with water.

"Well! If that don't beat all!" He said. "It's a swimmin' pool of our own!"

Rick raised his paws up, and took a perfect swam dive into the bathtub. He reached the top and swam around, blowing bubbles and spraying water with his mouth.

"Hey lookit that!" He said, spraying water once again. "I'm a whale!"

Pretty soon, Rick ran out from the bathtub, wanting to see what else was there. He ran into the bedroom, and started bouncing on the master bedroom, wildly.

"WOOOO! WOO-HOOO! WOOOO! WOO-HOO!"

"Yes, yes, isn't it nice?" Larry said.

"And you have this all to yourself?" Rick asked.

"Yes." Larry said. "And, it's been some time since I had someone to share all this with.


	4. Drafted!

While Rick continued to run about and make Larry's house a bit more messy than it already was, a gerbil entered the room and looked around. He skittered over to find Larry, teaching through a tiny satchel he wore around his left arm.

"Uhh..." the gerbil said. "Larry, is it?"

"Yes." Larry replied.

"Oh yeah—you have been, uh, drafted, along with yer cousin, to fight for the cause.." the gerbil said, pulling out a tiny letter stamped with a strange marking that resembled a dog paw.

"What cause?" Larry asked.

"A war." The gerbil replied.

——————

——————

The training area for the animals was none other than the hull of a large ferry boat going on trips around Manhattan. Multiple animals were working out with large, human-sized pieces of workout equipment. A bunch of rats were running atop a treadmill, being led by an eagle of all things. He wore a large, neon-pink headband around his feathers and appeared to be enjoying this. Rick and Larry were being guided to the center by a small sparrow.

"Keep it goin' ladieth!" The eagle leading the rats said in a very feminine tone and lisp.

"WHY ARE YOU NOT RUNNING?!" a poodle exclaimed to a lizard that clearly was running on a large hamster wheel.

"I am running!" The lizard exclaimed.

"Well...you should RUN HARDER!!" The poodle exclaimed, causing the lizard to lose balance and bounce around the hamster wheel.

"Ugghhhhh..." Rick looked over to Larry. "This is NOT how I wanted to start this off...look, we don't belong here—"

A very cute rabbit was shown lifting up massive weights on a lifting board. The rabbit was pink, with beady eyes, and wore a matching bow on its head.

"—she doesn't belong here either!" Rick said, petting the rabbit's head. "Look how cuuute she iiisss.."

The rabbit grabbed Rick by the neck, and pulled him closer. The rabbit also lit a cigarette with its other hand.

"Call me cute again..." the rabbit said in a VERY manly voice. "An' I'll shove ya eyeballs down ya t'roat so yuz can see me RIP ya neck out!"

The rabbit walked away, HIS bulge very visible.

"Wow.." Rick said. "Didn't expect that!"

The same tall, pink poodle that berated the lizard wearing a red beret strode out and surveyed the animals. She had an air of mysteriousness to herself, very proud, if not also rather uppity. She had somewhat long whiskers poking from her additionally long snout, giving her an androgynous look. The poodle scowled at the guests, before beginning her speech.

"Bonjour, I am General Le Floof," the pink poodle said. "And today, moi associate, General Whiskers, shall train you to become ze finest animal soldiers we have in order to slay le human menace."

"I'm sorry, 'Le human' what?!" Rick asked.

"YOU DON'T SPEAK UNLESS YOU ARE SPOKEN TO!!" Le Floof barked.

The dog cleared her throat.

"—And now, wizout further adieu, General Whiskers!" She exclaimed.

General Whiskers strode out in front of the crowds of animals. He pressed a button on a remote, causing a projection screen to come down in front of them. Then, once a picture of an obese human was shown, he grabbed a stick with one of his paws, and pointed at it.

"MEN!!" General Whiskers exclaimed. "THIS, IS THE TWO-LEGGED ENEMY! He is DANGEROUS! He is ENSLAVING the MASSES! HE WILL STOP AT NOTHING! YOU MUST MURDER HIM IN ORDER TO END HIS REIGN OF TERROR!!"

"...sheesh.." Rick told Larry. "Who took a crap in his Meow Mix?"

General Whiskers growled.

Because of that comment, Rick and Larry were immediately sentenced to scrubbing the bathroom areas of the training hall with nothing but two toothbrushes cut in half.

"BLEGH..." Rick groaned when scrubbing a particularly dirtier area. "This sucks.."

"You said it!" Larry replied.

"Ey, paisanos...c'mere!" A voice said.


	5. The Roachfather

"Who are you?" Rick asked.

"Excuse me?!" The tiny roach exclaimed. "Are you SERIOUSLY not aware of the cockroach MAFIA?!"

"Oh, gosh..." Larry said. "Not this guy."

The roaches lifted up an enormous newspaper and knocked the two mice out cold. The roaches carried Rick and Larry through a crack within a massive building into a large, hollowed-out room with more roaches. There was all kinds of rotting Italian food everywhere, from cannolis to pasta. Every roach seemed to be having a meeting or discussion of some sort.

A very large roach lay on a funeral coffin, dead, and clad in a very nice insect-sized suit and tie.

"Um, what's goin' on?" Rick asked.

"I have no idea.." Larry replied.

Then, one of the roaches walked up to the podium, and cleared his throat.

"My brothers," one of the roaches said. "It saddens me to state, that after two-thousand years o' soivice, my brother in law; our longest-soivin' Don Gelato Bene Roachalini, is dead..."

The roaches shed a few tears for their fallen leader. One of them even poured a thimble of Bud Lite on the ground.

"But, I am happy to announce, that I, Vito Roachleone, will be takin' over position as the new Don, until the end o' time!"

All the roaches cheered, clapping their tiny legs and chest-bumping one another. Then, they turned their attentions to Rick and Larry.

"Now, as my first order of a lifetime of soivin' as the Don, is to simply state, WHO DA HELL IS YOU MEESES?!" Don Roachleone exclaimed, flailing his tiny insect arms. "An' furthermore, I would like to ask yus if you meeses is SPIES for Th' humans as well...WELL ARE YA?!"

"N-n-no sir..." Larry said.

"We are just soldiers in some war, sir.." Rick replied.

"Ah yes," Don Roachleone said. "Our Don sadly died before the war could ever begin...do us all a favor, boys...win the animal-human war for us...win it for us all..."

"Will do, sir.." Rick said, giving a kiss to the roach's tiny leg, where a very small ring was placed on top.

"Because yous is doin' God's woik, ya got to go free.." the roach said. "Also, have a cannoli. My nonna bought it all special."

Rick gulped.

The cannoli looked absolutely awful—it had been sitting out for days and had some bugs poking out from the ricotta.

"Larry..." Rick whispered. "Do I have to—"

"Come on, Rick.." Larry said. "His NONNA made it!"

A tiny, grandmother roach (Vito's nonna) wearing a bonnet and an apron waved at the boys, giving them kisses to their heads.

"...ti amo, topo bambinos, mangiare!" "Nonna" Roachalini kissed the heads of Rick and Larry once again. "MANGIARE!"

Rick and Larry, not wanting to disappoint the cute roach grandma, reluctantly opened their mouths and started eating the gross Italian garbage.


	6. Training

That cannoli did NOT agree with neither Rick nor Larry that night.

"DROP AND GIMMIE A 20!" General Whiskers called as he watched the mice do push-ups.

"Ohhhhh..." Rick moaned, looking as though he was about to seriously vomit everywhere.

"HEY! HEY!" Whiskers yelled. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT HURLIN'?!"

"I...can take the day off?" Rick asked, smiling sheepishly.

"NO!" Whiskers exclaimed. "HELL NO, SON! YA GOTTA PUSH IT RIGHT BACK DOWN AN' GIMMIE DOUBLE THIS TIME!!"

Whiskers shoved Rick to the ground, and Rick immediately vomited chunks of the cannoli he and Larry had the previous night.

"EEEUGH!!" Whiskers exclaimed. "The HELL you been eatin', boy?!"

—————

Rick was boxing against a very small gecko. He had considerably larger gloves than the gecko, and when it was time, he confidently posed, thinking the little guy would be completely harmless.

"Come on..." Rick smiled. "Do your WORST!!"

The gecko promptly knocked Rick out with a left-hook, and put the mouse in a half-Nelson.

Meanwhile, Larry was running on a treadmill. Next to him, was a little chipmunk running at a faster pace than he was. Larry, wanting to show that chipmunk who was the "boss" turned up the speed on his treadmill. Larry couldn't handle the intensity of the speed, so he fell off.

"BOY!" Rick exclaimed after that long day of nothing but training. "I'm BEAT!"

"Me, too..." Larry said. "You wanna get some dinner?"

"No..." Rick replied, then walked up the stairs to the sleeping barracks.


	7. Sightseeing

The barracks were very calm that evening.

Rick stared out the windows, wondering exactly what had made him come to such a predicament.

"I just wanted to see my cousin..." he sighed. "Now I'm stuck and forced to be in some dumb war...who'd've thunk!"

"WHY ARE YOU TALKIN' TO YOURSELF?!" Larry exclaimed. "Hey, you wanna go sight-seeing?"

"Sure thing!" Rick exclaimed.

—————

The club that Larry ended up taking Rick to was called the "Hole In The Wall", as evidenced by the large hole and the neon sign bearing the name.

"Come on!" Larry said. "I come here pretty much every night!"

There was a bar near the entrance with small, mouse-sized drinks being mixed with human-sized alcoholic beverage bottles and various fruits. Off to the side, a human-sized radio played all the latest tunes, and multiple rodents danced, while one of them—the DJ, literally spun" the songs (he would stand on top of the cd and move it around). There was a massive dance floor in the middle with glowing squares—fashioned from multiple stolen bits of electronics.

"Wow..." Rick said. "This looks super 'bland'."

"BLAND?!" Larry exclaimed. "DO YOU NOT SEE THE DANCE FLOOR?! DO YOU NOT SEE THE DRUNKS ON THE GROUND?! This is NEW YORK, BOYYYYY!!"

"No, I meant bland, like 'ha-bland'!" Rick said. "Ain't that what you city folks say?"

"Ohhhh..." Larry said. "You mean haute blanche..."

"I'm gonna go dance..." Rick said. "Order me one of them fruity drinks—I'll be back!"

Rick walked onto the dance floor, and began to dance with the attractive rodent.

"Hi..." he said, trying to act suave like Larry. "I'm Rick.."

The white mouse giggled, and continued to dance with him.

"GO RICK!!!" Larry exclaimed, then turned around to face the squirrel bartender. "—that's my cousin right there!"

Rick continued to dance with the mouse, even dipping her in a tango! Pretty soon, she looked up at the human-sized watch that was functioning as a clock.

"...I gotta go.." she said. But, she took out a human-sized piece of paper with her number on it. "Call me..."

"Wow..." Rick said. "Maybe this trip ain't so bad after all!"

"If you can make it here, you can make it anywhere.." Larry replied. "We should probably go too, the warden might notice we're gone.."


	8. How we met

Late at night, General Whiskers retired to his quarters—which were significantly more luxuriant than the one that he'd given the other soldiers.

The cat general's quarters were filled with all manner of stolen pillows from multitudes of shops, homes, et cetera. He had additionally managed to steal a refrigerator completely filled with cat food, milk, and sardines, which certainly kept him from going hungry. Le Floof walked into his quarters all of a sudden, and laid down on one of the pillows next to him.

"What—what are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing..." the poodle sighed and rolled about on the pillows, until she was very close to his face. "Moi General, do you recall how we...met?"

"Yes..." the general replied. "You really don't need to say it—"

"I WILL RECALL EET!" Le Floof dramatically exclaimed, pouring herself a glass of toilet-bowl wine.

———————-

(Light harp music, then slow accordion)

It was a lovely spring day in Cannes...as I walked across ze beach, who should I find, but a 'andsome American cat visiting from New York City?

I was but a humble poodle, owned by ze top fashion designer in moi country, Mme. Eau Du Toilette—who would ave' guessed that a chat like you would become moi joie de vivre, moi coeur des coueres, moi pomme des frites, for ze rest of moi days?

"Run away wiz moi," I said. "Let us become strays together..."

"OUI," you told moi...

And we ave' been together ever since, mon ami...

———————-

"...isn't our meet-cute so magnefique?"

"Oh, yes, it certainly was, Auvergné..." Whiskers replied. "I love having a girl with such thick whiskers like I do..."

"Whiskers...you are such a charmer, non?" Le Floof giggled and replied. "Kiss moi, chat!"

The cat smiled, and pulled Le Floof closer to his smaller body, smooching her like there was no tomorrow. The other, smaller animals in the barracks next to the two had a hard time sleeping, mostly because of all those bed springs wildly moving, and all the moaning noises from the next room over.

"—GET A ROOM YOU TWO!!" A lizard exclaimed.

But the cat and dog did not even hear his comment on what they were doing.


	9. Battle of Central Park

Central Park was calm.

Oddly calm.

So many humans had stopped most of what they were doing to go watch the New York Knicks (for some strange, odd reason), that they hadn't the slightest idea all their pets, all their animals were gone, and lining up at the park, near the outskirts, watching masses of humans eat picnic food.

A massive battle would soon be taking place, unlike any other seen before.

———————

"The hour of man has ended..." General Whiskers said, gazing out at the masses of humans. "The hour of the animal shall rise."

"Oui..." Le Floof said. "No longer will zey treat us like slaves and force us to wear zees DEMEANING collars! FEH!" Le Floof bit her pink Tiffany collar, and tossed it into a nearby sewer.

"And with the coming of this war, I doubt that idiot mouse will be able to stop us." Whiskers grinned.

Le Floof raised an eyebrow.

"You are seriously still hung up on zat stupid rodent?!" The poodle exclaimed.

"Listen here, FRENCHY!!" Whiskers hissed at the dog. "That 'ztupid rodent' is the ONLY thing that stands between VICTORY and DEFEAT in this war!"

"Very well..." the poodle sighed. "Who am I to question you like zat? You are ze General, after all."

"And as the General, and ally of the Cockroach Mafia," Whiskers gave a rallying cry l; "I say, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!"

——————

Multitudes of animals descended upon the humans.

The first punch, or rather, bite, happened when a pit bull bit the leg of a little girl.

Then, it was all downhill from there.

Cats yowled and scratched people's faces. Dogs bit at their legs and tore at the clothing of people, while foaming at the mouths. Birds endlessly pecked and defecated at people, until their skin was all bleeding and tender.

It was an absolute madhouse.

The animal control came...and then they went, as the situation had grown far too intense for anyone to do a single thing about it.

"HOLY CRAP!" Rick exclaimed at the sight.

"We gotta do something!" Larry replied. "And fast!"

"I think I know exactly what to do..." Rick smiled and looked up at General Le Floof, busy commanding her army with General Whiskers.

Larry watched as Rick snuck over to the poodle. The mouse wiggled his tail, and leapt into the air—

"Rick, NO!" Larry exclaimed.

Rick had ripped the whiskers off of Le Floof from both sides. The dog noticed this, and GROWLED, rabies dripping down the sides of her mouth.

"MOI WHISKERS!! GET ZHE MICE!!" Le Floof exclaimed and pointed at Rick and Larry.


	10. The CHASE!

Le Floof chased Rick and Larry incessantly throughout the streets of crowded New York, barking wildly at him. A menagerie of animals; frogs, birds, dogs, cats, squirrels, even an iguana chaser after the mice.

"RETURN MOI WHISKERS!!" Le Floof shouted at Rick.

"NO!" Rick shouted. "YOU LOOK BETTER WITHOUT EM'!! YA LOOKED SO ANDROGYNOUS BEFORE—BELIEVE ME, IT'S AN IMPROVEMEEEEENT!!"

Rick ran through an area crowded with humans out shopping. Le Floof barked at those humans, creating a clear pathway towards the small mouse. Then, he had an idea—he crawled up the pant leg of a cameraman videotaping a woman for the Times Square Jumbotron.

"AGH! GET IT OUT!" The cameraman exclaimed, swinging his camera directly at Le Floof, making her face look all scrunched and absolutely hilarious on the Jumbotron.

Millions of people laughed at such a sight, but this made Le Floof only more determined to capture the rodent. Then, both mice got another idea—they would skate across Rockefeller center in order to lose them. Larry lifted up Rick very much like a human figure-skater, and off the two went. Once Le Floof arrived, she gave a sigh.

"Sacré Bleu..." she grumbled. "Ice."

Le Floof placed one, singular toe onto the ice, and SLIPPED excessively. Rick and Larry were able to make a hasty escape while her minions struggled to hold her upright.

Rick and Larry hid behind a large building (which is an obvious understatement, given the size of buildings in New York), and waited with baited breath.

"Look, Rick!" Larry said. "We could probably hide over inside that big lady with the torch!"

"PERFECT!" Rick replied.

Rick and Larry clambered up the ropes which led to the enormous, green-colored woman, and ran up the side of her dress with such precision. Despite the fact that the weather was extremely cold that day, and snow covered the grounds of New York, they were still able to make it to the very top.

"I think we lost em'!" Larry panted.

"Not...quite.."

Both mice turned to face Le Floof, and her entire animal army right in front of them, slowly surrounding the two mice.

"For ze past week or so, we have TRIED to get you rodents to comply wiz our standards, but NON! YOU ARE SOFT AND WEAK!" Le Floof slammed her paws on the ground to emphasize the half-baked point she was making. "According to ze Roach Mafia, YOU AVE' BEEN STARTING A COUP D'ETAT FOR LE HUMANS ALL ZIS TIME!!"

"Well, THAT'S NOT TRUE! humans have been relatively good to the two of us, thanks!" Rick told the poodle.

"Yes, and now we're just gonna go..." Larry replied.

Just as the two mice were about to leave, Le Floof barked loudly and blocked their path, her rabies looking more severe now.

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE!!" Le Floof exclaimed, saliva emanating from her rabies-infested maw.

"Oh, really?" Rick asked, then jumped off the torch of the statue.

"NEVEEEEEEERRRR!!!" Le Floof yelled and leapt from the torch as well.

Larry rushed to the edge of the torch and looked around, trying to find his cousin.

"RICK?!" He yelled.

Just as Larry sat down and at eyes to mourn the loss of his friend, a small mouse hand pulled his body back up. It was Rick!

"RICK!!" Larry exclaimed, hugging his cousin.

"LARRY!" Rick hugged his cousin as well. "Where's that crazy dog?"

Both mice looked down, along with the other host of animals.

Le Floof had landed, upon a large trash boat that had begun to take off. She stuck her head up, and SCREAMED from within the boat, that appeared to be headed back to her home country. But, all was not lost for Le Floof...

"Whiskers?" She asked, pushing a banana peel from her face.

"I've come for you..." Whiskers smiled, and started to lick the dog. "With or without whiskers..."

The dog and cat started to kiss as the boat left the main bay of Manhattan, off to Europe. Meanwhile, the others weren't so happy about their leader being gone, so they continued to chase after Rick and Larry throughout the streets of New York.


	11. The revalation

The chase had gotten so intense, that Rick and Larry took a turn, reaching a building that millions of people had been attending for some reason.

"GUYS, PLEASE!!" Rick exclaimed. "HUMANS ARE NOT ALL THAT BAD!!"

"What makes you say that?!" A cat, much like Whiskers exclaimed.

Rick pulled down a large curtain. Behind the curtain, was something absolutely shocking.

Multiple humans watched the stage where more humans were watching others dance around, in what appeared to be man-sized cat costumes!

"What the hell?" Rick asked at the sight of this.

"Because Jellicles can and Jellicles do

Jellicles do and Jellicles can

Jellicles can and Jellicles do

Jellicles do and Jellicles can

Jellicles can and Jellicles do"

These people danced about in cat costumes, continuously frolicking amidst a background of a junkyard. Neither of them knew what the HELL a "Jellicle" was, but both the city mouse and the country mouse were completely stunned at this...

Humans didn't hate animals—they were embracing them!

"Because Jellicles can and Jellicles do

Jellicles do and Jellicles can

Jellicles can and Jellicles do

Jellicles do and Jellicles can

Jellicles can and Jellicles do"

After viewing all these humans dance like that, that cat had a revelation.

"CALL OFF THE WAR!!" He exclaimed. "CALL IT OFF!!"

The animals obeyed, having seen the error of their ways. They left the theater, and walked back to their respective homes, feeling much better about themselves. Later on, the humans started to notice their animals were more well-behaved and properly behaving than from before. They hugged each other, knowing that it was all over.

Rick and Larry hugged as well, for they were the ones who had ended it.


	12. Epilogue

In the end, Rick went back to the country, where he knew that he clearly belonged. The mouse that he danced with at the club in New York came as well, having heard how he called of the animal-human war, and wanted to be his wife. He would regal the other mice with stories about his adventures in the city with his cousin, and occasionally dream of going back there.

Larry, however, did come back to the country to visit his cousin, and even he had to admit that the country was much nicer than the city.

"There's no cats all the way out here.." he sighed, relaxing.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that..." Rick replied, noticing a large tomcat was behind his cousin, opening his mouth very wide.

But Rick's mom was right behind that cat as well, holding a very large frying pan. She took one look, and WHACKED that cat.

"Yep.." Larry said. "It's perfect."

Rick and his mother laughed along with Larry, and embraced him as they watched the sun set over the hills of Georgia.

End.


End file.
